


A Conversation in Idiom

by Stormsong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel Lives, Gen, Short One Shot, i'm in denial, idioms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormsong/pseuds/Stormsong
Summary: Dean couldn't remember what had set it all off. One moment Dean, Sam, and Cas were all doing research in the library in the bunker and the next Cas was flustered and frustrated.“Don't have a cow, Cas. We'll figure something out.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a random thought. Seriously, I'm surprised the Supernatural writers haven't done this yet. (unless they have and I haven't watched that episode yet.)

Dean couldn't remember what had set it all off. One moment Dean, Sam, and Cas were all doing research in the library in the bunker and the next Cas was flustered and frustrated. The angel (Could he even be called that anymore? Could any of them with their broken wings?) was breathing heavily and his hands were shaking.

Dean wanted to calm him down But really didn't know how to go about that. So he said the first thing that came to mind. “Don't have a cow, Cas. We'll figure something out.”

In away it worked. Cas was certainly distracted from his distress. The angel's hands clinched as he scrunched his face in that adorable way. Which Dean would never admit if asked. “In this vessel I cannot 'have a cow'.” And there were the air quotes. “So I don't understand why you are telling me not to have one.”

Both Sam and Dean tried not to snicker.

Sam, first to get himself under control, told Cas, “It's an idiom, Cas.”

The angel narrowed his eyes. “I see.”

Dean turned to Sam. Gave his little brother a look and a wiggle of eyebrows. It said: 'We could have fun with this!'

Sam's reply was a single shoulder shrug and a half nod. 'Sure. It could be.'

“Oh, this will be a blast!” Dean decided.

“Is that another idiom?” Cas asked.

Sam nodded to Cas then told his brother, “Just don't turn him into a basket case or I'm jumping ship.”

Dean waved a hand as if waving off Sam's concern, “It'll be a piece of cake.”

There was a sound of wings and Gabriel was suddenly sitting at the table, feet propped on Sam's lap. “Did someone mention cake?”

Castiel turned to the archangel. “I believe it was another idiom.”

Gabriel looked between the Winchester brothers. “Another?” He saw the twinkle in their eyes that would do any trickster proud. “Hmmm.” Gabriel winked at his younger brother. “Not to beat around the bush, but are you guys shooting the breeze or putting the cat among the pigeons?”

The last idiom threw both Winchesters for a moment. It was enough to make Gabriel roar with laughter.

“Oh, aren't you the cat that got the cream?” Sam asked as he shook his head with a smile.

Dean looked over to Cas to see how the angel was taking everything. Not so good if the angel was actually grinding his teeth. Feeling only a little bad he told the other two, “We're driving Cas up a wall. I think he's actually about to foam at the mouth.”

“Time to hit the books again?” Sam was actually a tad sad about that. It had been a moment of fun. Even if it was at Cas' expense.

Then, unexpectedly, Cas spoke up with, “It is a bitter pill to swallow."

Sam and Dean's jaws dropped in astonishment while Cas winked at his older brother who promptly began howling with laughter once more.

When Gabriel calmed down a bit Castiel finally explained. “Since Metatron gave me book and movie refrences I decided I needed to...” the angel paused, looking for the right word. “...look into broadening my horizons.... I used that correctly, yes?” The other three nodded. “I wanted to better understand phrases and humans in general.” Castiel shrugged, a very human thing to do. “I've figured I've been on Earth more than long enough.”

Sam leaned forward just a bit. He didn't want to knock Gabriel's feet off his lap. “That's why you've been watching so much tv?”

“Yes.”

Dean grinned. “That's my boy!”

 


End file.
